1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a reagent for use in measuring albumin and, in particular, to an albumin reagent of the type comprising bromcresol green (also known as bromocresol green) and polyoxyethylene(23) lauryl ether.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a reagent comprising, inter alia, bromcresol green (BCG) and polyoxyethylene(23) lauryl ether (manufactured by ICI Americas, Inc., Wilmington, Del. 19897 under the trademark BRIJ-35) has been reported by various investigators (1-3). Doumas et al. (1) report that the use of the nonionic surfactant polyoxyethylene(23) lauryl ether reduces the absorbance of the blank, prevents turbidity, and improves linearity. Doumas et al. (1) state that concentrations of polyoxyethylene(23) lauryl either greater than or less than 1.2 grams per liter (gm/l) result in decreased sensitivity and loss of linearity.